A Story Untold
by AmiraAlmighty
Summary: Byakuya and Hisana's wonderful and tragic story. From there first encounter to their last, find out exactly what happened and why Byakuya is the way he is. Pleaaaase read and review!
1. What is your name?

The teenage boy sat on the last step of the grand stair case, leaning his head on the large pillar looking at nothing in particular. His long sleek black hair was pulled back haphazardly out of his face; minus a few stragglers dangling right on front of his face, tickling his nose. He sighed and pushed himself up walking towards the exit of the marvelous building where he lived.

He felt a sense of relief, a lifting of pressure, whenever he left his home. He walked slow, practiced throughout the streets and corridors, nothing more important than if he didn't present himself anything less than perfect he would surely know about it when he got home.

That was something that people in the rest of Soul Society never realized. For instance, if he was to walk down the street, make an unusual face or talk to someone strange, or even smile at someone, an onlooker would surely think of something to say about it and news would travel quickly and transform into something completely different. Eventually, it would get back to the Kuchiki house.

That is why the young man held himself the way he did. Why he walked with such practiced poise that it seemed effortless. Why he never showed a hint of emotion on his face. And while his appearance made him seem so stiff and unreachable, he still had ears, and still had the ability to hear.

As he continued his way down the busiest street, he was mentally kicking himself for coming this way.

_Why the hell do I always come this way?_

"Do you see the way he has his hair?"

_Oh yeah, because it is the quickest way out._

"I heard that he is to become to head of the Kuchiki house soon…"

_I am walking right by you, you know…_

"…he is so young. What does _he _know?"

He was almost at the end of street, about to pass through the exit.

"He'll probably 'disappear' just like his sad excuse for a father."

"How are we supposed to look up to someone like that?"

_Why can't I just let it go?_

He crouched down and dropped his sword on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He often came to a deserted part of the forest to practice his technique, thinking that in the solitude he could concentrate whole heartedly. But that often wasn't the case.

_What the hell do they know? They have no idea what it is like…_

He leaned back, out of his crouch and laid down on the soft grass, closing his eyes trying to forget about everything.

_I wish I was just normal. If I was normal…I would be praised but, now all I am is criticized. I don't do anything right._

He rested his head on his hands, taking a deep breath.

"Hello?"

The teenager immediately jumped up, snatched his sword and was already in a defensive crouch before his could even register where the noise came from.

A small girl walked out from behind a tree, raising her hands a bit.

"I'm so sorry if I frightened you…" she could see the boy eyeing her carefully, not lowering his stance, "…but really I am no threat."

He raised an eyebrow, and lowered his sword as she took small steps forward. He saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes and her clothing looked old and tattered.

_Where is this girl from?_

"I…I actually am quite ashamed to admit this but…" her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, "…this is not the first time I have been here."

Byakuya stepped back, beginning to think that maybe dropping his sword was not the best idea after all.

"It's just…I have seen you here before, and I just felt like I should tell you that—"

"—That what? You're going to tell on me? That you're disgusted with my behavior?"

The petite girl tilted her head, "No, no! I think you're mistaken, I was just going to tell you that when I see you out here, you look…"

"Stiff and stuck-up, right? Listen, I've heard it all."

"…elegant."

His eyes narrowed on her, and he pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Who are you?"

She placed a hand on her chest, "My name is Hisana." She smiled softly, "Just…Hisana."

_Only a first name? That…that means…this woman is from the Rukon district! Damn, I am going to be in so much trouble if someone sees me with her._

"Well?" she was standing only a few feet before him now, "Usually when you ask for someone's name, they also give you theirs..."

_I should just make this easy for her, she'll be too afraid to come back here after she realizes who I am._

He raised his head slightly, looking down on her, "My name is Kuchiki." He paused waiting a reaction.

_Did she not hear me?_

"Kuchiki…Byakuya." Again he waited for any kind of reaction.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" she tried the words out herself, "What a beautiful name!" She smiled and tried swiping the bangs that seemed to permanently hang in her face.

His eyes brows knitted together, "Wait…you mean," he looked her directly in the eyes, "You have no idea who I am? You have never heard of me?"

"Well…" she placed a finger on her lips, "…I believe I have. You're the boy who lives in that great big house."

"So why are you talking to me?"

Once again she sported a confused look on her face, "Well…am I not allowed?" She laughed at the look on his face, "I can leave if you want—"

"—No." He cheeks reddened a little, "I- I mean…it is appropriate if you talk to me."

He turned towards his sword, and bent over to pick it up almost whispering, "I don't mind."

She smiled and fell onto the ground with such grace Byakuya had to focus to not stare at her.

"So you don't mind if I lay here and watch?"

He turned away and unsheathed his sword.

"I don't mind at all."

**A/N: Hello! I really hope you like the story and please review! Let me know what you think so happen! I have always wanted to write a story about Byakuya but I never imagined that it would because of a dream I had…anyways! Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism please!**

**-M**


	2. Rest for me

After that morning's encounter, Byakuya had much trouble focusing on anything else that day. Hisana consumed all of his thoughts.

They had spent the whole afternoon lying on the grass, just talking, about everything and anything. Hisana told him about living in the Rukon district. He was fascinated by how the other half lived! They did everything by themselves! Did their own laundry, cooking, cleaning, shopping and yet they never had the time or money to go to parties or social events? It all was so foreign to the young man.

He shared what his life what like as well, calling it "the ultimate noble bore". Byakuya's description of his noble clan was brief and a little confusing, leaving Hisana more unsure of how he lived than before.

Before they parted ways, they promised each other to come to the same spot everyday if possible.

On Byakuya's way home he couldn't help but let his mask slide a little, showing the tiniest of smirks. The only problem was he was once again on the busiest road on the way home.

"What is he so damn happy about?"

_Her hair is so beautiful…_

"Tch, just look at him! I bet he's drunk!"

_And her voice is so gentle…_

"Noble? Yeah right. He's trash…"

_I had such a great day._

He grinned, this time bearing teeth and chuckling to himself before he disappeared behind the huge walls of the noble Kuchiki house.

It was then, when he stepped up to the entrance of the estate, that realized what time it was.

_Shit! Grandfather is going to kill me! This is the second time this week I have been late for dinner…uhh..damn it!_

He walked briskly to his bed chamber, his servant looking at him quizzically as he started stripping his clothes off.

"Kuchiki-sama, would you like me to get out your evening wear?"

"Yes. Now."

As the servant dressed him, Byakuya relaxed a little.

_I can't make it too obvious that I was doing something bad…Just calm down, breath…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya."

The young man's eyes snapped up to his grandfather's face.

"Yes sir?"

The old man eyed him, curiously. He turned his head a little, eyeing the young man carefully as he spoke. "You have barely eaten anything." Byakuya looked down at his plate that was barely touched at all. "I cannot help but wonder…Is everything alright?"

_Shoot, have I really just been staring off into space for the past half hour? I'm such an idiot…_

The elderly man cleared his throat waiting for Byakuya's answer.

"Uhm…w-well—"

"Uh-uh. No stuttering. Men do not stutter." He placed his chopsticks down and folded his hands on his lap, "Now look at me and tell me what the issue is." He cocked an eyebrow, "Are you frustrated with Yoruichi-san's training? Is it too difficult?" he said with the slightest hint of mockery in his tone.

_Thanks for basically calling me a woman. You know, I actually considered telling you the truth but thank you for saving me from making that stupid mistake._

Byakuya stared intently at his grandfather, "It is nothing. I am just tired today."

The elder man sighed and waved him away, "Fine. You have permission to leave."

XXXXXXXXX

Byakuya couldn't have been happier to leave dinner as he quickly paced down the long flashy hallways. He didn't hate his grandfather he just didn't enjoy his company too much, especially when the only things he barked at Byakuya were orders. Although he truly was a sour old man, Byakuya knew that deep down he cared about him. That he was only so hard on him because very shortly he is to become the head of the Kuchiki clan and mediocrity is simply not tolerated.

He walked into his room, and his servant immediately sprang to life.

"Kuchiki-sama—"

"—I told you, Byakuya-san is just fine." He sighed heavily and mumbled, "I'm not Kuchiki-sama yet."

"Oh-er…Yes. Byakuya-san, is there anything I can do for you?"

The young man plopped on his bed, pulling his shiny black hair out of its restraints.

"Not unless you're a miracle worker."

The servant girl shook her head, "I beg your pardon?"

He rolled over facing the window, twilight engulfing the sky. "Nothing. I think I am going to retire early tonight."

She nodded, "Yes, Byakuya-san." She promptly went to the extravagant chest, pulling out Byakuya's sleep wear. "Would you be so kind as to sit up so I can dress you Kuchik—I mean, Byakuya-san."

His eyes simply flicked over to hers.

_Why does she have to dress me? I am practically a man I can do it myself._

"It would help me a great deal sir…"

He pushed himself up but when she went to untie his clothing his raised a single hand.

"I think I can handle this." He began untying his robes. The young servant girl looked taken aback, confusion in her eyes. "You have done a more than satisfactory job. I would just like to be left alone for the rest of the night."

The servant stood but was still confused, "Should I still stand here while you sleep?"

He knew her questions were honest but he still grew a little irritated.

"No. You can reside in the servant's quarters tonight."

She walked towards the door shakily.

"I am not firing you. I simply want a night alone. You may resume your duties in the morning." He felt bad for worrying her and even cracked a smirk for her, trying to make her feel better.

"Okay then. Thank you Byakuya-san."

The door closed behind her and Byakuya could hear her steps gradually get softer.

The moon was starting to rise as Byakuya lay back down on his bed.

Every thought found its way back to Hisana. Every sound the house made. Byakuya was overwhelmed with this unknown feeling, the strong desire and pull of want, like gravity was pulling him to her.

His night robes were left untied revealing his lean white torso and his hair spilled out across the pillow. He placed his hand on his stomach, closing his eyes as it traveled lower, his heart rate accelerating.

_Have I grown so weak…that I… am to submit myself to the joys of the flesh?_

**A/N: **Hello! I really love this story…but maybe that's because I am writing it? Hmm… Well anyways! Thanks to everyone who is reading and please please please review! It makes me very happy! And it makes me write chapters with more urgency, so that's good too. Tell me what you guys are thinking! And thanks again for reading! (Also, the last line is kind of an ode to Phantom of the Opera. Just felt like putting it in there…You're welcome Andrew Lloyd Webber!)


	3. Break the Floodgates!

"Woah! Don't hurt yourself oh noble one!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes at the comment and turned around to see the same beautiful girl. They had been coming to the same place for over two months now, just for each other's company. The two had grown comfortable with each other, as far as holding hands when they walked in the forest, but they still realized their situation and knew their limits.

Byakuya sheathed his sword and walked toward her with his hand extended, their usual routine. They would walk down the forest maybe all the way to the river and then walk back just talking.

But this time, Hisana did not take his hand. The expression on her face went from its usual sweet care-free look to one face with more seriousness hinted in it.

"Is something wrong Hisana?"

She still didn't speak, she just stared at him.

_Did I do something wrong? Just when I thought things were going perfect!_

"Wha-?" his eyes widened as she pushed him in his chest, making him fall on the ground. Hisana fell on top of him her face inches away from his. He could see a worried look in her eyes, and her trembling lips.

"Hisana…"

A moment later she pressed her small lips onto his with so much force and so much passion that Byakuya didn't know what to do, he felt like fireworks were going off in his head.

She pulled back a little and was surprised when Byakuya pressed himself forward, placing a hand behind her neck and carefully turning her over so he was looking down on her, all the while never separating.

He pressed his lips back on hers, more forceful than her kisses. He knew that this moment would come in their relationship and like always Hisana had perfect timing.

As they separated, Byakuya looked down at her, both of their faces a little flushed.

As his fingers played with her hair, he noticed her eyes filling with moisture, and then spilling out of the corners.

He spoke softly to her, "Hisana…" he tilted his head in concern. "What is wrong?"

She bit her lip now to hold back more tears, "I just…" she looked away from his eyes, "…I know that this is not right."

_Not right?_

Byakuya sat himself up and pulled Hisana into his lap. She continued speaking, "I know that we can never really be together!" She cried into his shoulder, "You're a noble…and I'm…"

The young man didn't know what to do. He felt awkward just holding her like that, he wanted to make her feel better, he wanted to see her smile. This was the first time he saw her upset and in tears.

He turned her head to face him; he wanted to cry at the sight of her crying!

"Hisana…" he bent his face towards her, kissing her eyelids, "…please stop crying."

"Byakuya…we can never be together! Think about it! How long can we continue to just run around in the woods? I love spending every minute I can with you, but am I asking too much when I say I want more?" Her tears began to saturate his robes. "But I know I cannot ask for more…because you're…who you are."

_She wants more…_

He looked up to the sky.

_I want more too…_

He looked back down at Hisana, whose breathing started to regulate again.

…_and I will be sure to make the both of us happy. I will get what I want._

"I'm so sorry Byakuya." She wiped at her eyes, "You must think I am so foolish."

He shook his head, "No. You are right. How much longer are we going to keep this a secret?"

"I'm going to miss you so much Byakuya…"

He smirked a little, "Miss me?" He stood up with her still in his arms. "You are coming home with me." He placed her down but let his hands rest on her shoulders. "Today."

Her face lit up, "B-Byakuya…" a smile stretched across her face, "…Do you know what you're doing?"

_I have an idea…_

"Hisana, just come to my house…" he held out his hand, "…I want you to come with me."

"Byakuya Kuchiki…have you any idea what you're about to get yourself into?"

"I would rather not think about that. Let us just go."

He squeezed her hand for reassurance.

_I will not let anyone hurt you. And I will never leave you._

**A/N:** I realize that this is a really short chapter…sorry sorry sorry! BUT, I really wanted to get something out today and it is vital for the set up of my next chapter! So, read, review, what do you think is going to happen! And the next chapter will be out soon, and it will be epic! =) Thanks for readin!


	4. Unaccepted

"This is Hisana." With his hand on the small of her back, Byakuya presented the small girl to his grandfather.

She smiled sweetly and held out a petite hand, "It is very nice to meet you."

His grandfather looked down at her, not moving a muscle. It almost seemed painful for him when he spat out, "Pleasure."

Without wasting another moment to look at her, he turned his head sharply to Byakuya. "Follow me, now." Irritated he turned around, looking toward Hisana but not directly at her, "Please excuse us for a moment." As he grabbed his grandson's wrist and walked away he mumbled, "This will not take long."

_Click_

As soon as the door slid shut the elderly man spun around to face Byakuya.

"Is this your version of a joke?" His forehead wrinkled as his finger tips massaged his temples. The wrinkles in his face appearing more prominent than ever to Byakuya.

He snatched Byakuya's jaw in his old weathered hand, "Look at me." His eyes usually old and sweet were piercing and sharp, "You cannot bring trash like that home. She is from the Rukon district? Tell her to go back where she came from!" He forcefully let go of the young man's jaw and turned toward the window.

Byakuya clenched his teeth and formed a fist next to his waist.

"You are wrong." He said harshly through a tight mouth.

The elder Kuchiki, taken aback, turned around, "What did you say?"

"You are wrong grandfather! There is so much more to her!"

"Byakuya, I have heard enough. So you like her now? How about a few months from now when you see a prettier girl? A richer girl. One more suited for you."

"…More suited?"

"Do not act like you are stupid. You know _exactly _what I mean. You really think that you can bring someone like that into the Kuchiki family and get away with it? Keep dreaming." He started to walk away towards a different door than he had originally used to enter the room, turning back slightly for a moment. "You know, I really thought that you had started maturing lately. But now I see…You are still just an ignorant child."

And with that, the old man left, shutting the door harshly, leaving Byakuya in silence.

'…_just an ignorant child…'_

He ground his teeth together and pivoted towards the door, realizing the Hisana must have heard the entire thing.

When he walked out of the door he found Hisana sitting on the ground, leaning next to the wall.

"I kinda figured he would hate me." She said with a soft chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Byakuya held a hand out to her, helping her up than started walking down the hall way.

"Hey…Byakuya…" she struggled to keep up with his pace and he turned corners swiftly and climbed stairs quickly. He had just snapped open a door on the third floor when she snatched his wrist, pulling him back. "Byakuya! Stop it! Just talk to me." He remained looking away from her, pulling away trying to get into the room. "Do you want me to leave?"

Right when he set one foot into the room the servant sprang to life from the corner.

"Kuchiki-sama."

Receiving an absolutely terrifying glare from Byakuya she immediately corrected herself, "Byakuya-san, forgive me", followed by a deep bow.

She was surprised when another woman followed her master into his room.

"Y-you have a guest?" The small servant looked at both Byakuya and foreign woman.

He nodded, not bothering to even make eye contact, "Yes."

The servant with her cute, mousy features craned her neck out a little more to get a better look at the girl clinging to Byakuya's side.

"I'm…Hisana." She said it with such warmth the small girl couldn't help but smile.

Byakuya glanced towards the servant as he made his way to the large dresser, "You have permission to introduce yourself."

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama," she coughed nervously, "I m-mean, Byakuya-san." She turned toward Hisana and bowed extremely low, "Hisana-san it is a great honor to meet you. My name is Sayuri."

As Byakuya continued to look through the endless files of drawers, the two girls continued to exchange kind words.

"You are going to be the head of the house one day?" Little, blond Sayuri tilted her head in question.

The statement made Hisana's cheeks tint to a light shade of pink and she hoped that Byakuya was too preoccupied to hear their conversation.

"W-well…" her lips curved up at the corners, "…maybe…one day…"

There was instant chemistry between Hisana and Sayuri, Byakuya could see it as he watched them.

_She is going to need a friend when…_

He smirked at the sight of them giggling.

…_well, we'll worry about that later…_

He walked behind Hisana and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Time to go."

She looked up at him, "Ah..oh…" she smiled toward Sayuri, "I guess time really flew by." She chuckled and took Byakuya's hand as he helped her up.

She paused at the door, "See you again Sayuri?"

"Of course Hisana-san."

As Byakuya walked her back to the gates leading into Rukongai he felt his heart rate start to accelerate and flutter. Hisana had been talking about his house and Sayuri but the nagging feeling hadn't left him.

"And you know, I bet if she wasn't a servant, even you'd—"

She stopped midsentence as her hand was pulled back because Byakuya had stopped walking and squeezed her hand.

"Byaku—"

Interrupted again, and this time by Byakuya's warm lips. Hisana always lost herself in his embrace, especially because he was usually so timid, when he acted like this it drove her crazy. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he gently pushed away.

"Meet me tomorrow in our usual place." He ran a finger across her lips, "And don't be late."

He left her there speechless and flushed as he walked back toward the rich part of town.

She whispered out to herself, "Oh Byakuya…"

**A/N: **Well…I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I am a bad person for not updating sooner! I have just been superrrrr busy! Well, please review! See you next chapter!


	5. Sold

Byakuya laid out on the grass, hands behind his head just listening to the sounds of the forest and waiting for Hisana.

Over time, she had become very important to him and he wanted to prove that to her. He could tell that at times she felt inferior to him or his peers because of his social status and he wanted to show her that she, Hisana from Rukongai was just as good, even better.

He could smell the fresh spring air and the cherry blossoms that swirled around him waiting for Hisana's arrival.

When the sun had traveled noticeably across the bright sky, naturally Byakuya became a bit worried as to where she could have been.

_Was I not clear in my instructions? _

He bit his lip and sat up, looking around.

_I am almost positive I told her, 'same time and place'…_

He pushed himself up and decided to walk around to forest and hopefully find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed and no sign of Hisana. Byakuya now had a sickly film of sweat coating his body, making his clothes cling to him and making it difficult for the young noble to breath.

_What if something happened? I knew I should have picked her up from Rukongai myself—_

He pressed his eyes closed.

_Calm down. Maybe she simply forgot, or there was something she had to attend to, you can't imagine that she just sits around waiting all day for you…_

He tried to even his breathing, inhaling and then exhaling very slowly.

_Yes…that must be it. She forgot._

But even that wouldn't convince Byakuya, so he did something that- to his family- would be forever remembered as unthinkable. He went to Rukongai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stepped into the completely alien place.

The whole environment was foreign; the buildings, the people, even the ground. The narrow streets and alley ways were dilapidated and dirty—no, filthy. Children ran around in what little clothing they had, dirt and scratches covering their bodies. Byakuya's eyes widened a little at the sight.

_They…they really don't have anything…_

He started to walk down one of the streets and received many confused, even angry looks as he walked by.

"Who the hell does this little shit think he is?" a fat, dirty man said his deathly skinny friend.

The skinny man snorted at the sight of Byakuya walking down the street. "I say it's about time someone scratch that pretty little face of his." He cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

Byakuya had kept calm, violet eyes on the two men, watching their movement and reached for his wooden practice sword as they started stalking towards him.

"Hey come over here and talk little man…"

The fat man took out a bat from behind a bench while the tall, skinny one clutched a dagger.

As they advanced towards him, Byakuya unsheathed the wooden sword and successfully robbed both of the attackers of their weapons. Byakuya circled the two bruised heaps on the ground as he examined the knife and bat.

"You know, I am so thrilled to be greeted like this on my first visit to Rukongai. Just thrilled."

The skinny man managed to crawl into a crouching position, clutching his stomach as he spat at Byakuya.

"Little…l-little shit! What the hell you doing in Rukongai?"

Byakuya sighed, unfazed by their attempted assault and rolled his eyes as if his answer was obvious. "I am looking for Hisana, if you must know. Tell me of her whereabouts."

The two men on the ground, sweaty, and bruised looked at each other and had to suppress fits of laughter.

"_You _are lookin' for _Hisana_?" the fat one asked, his voice gradually getting higher, trying to hold back tears from laughing.

The skinny one rolled on the ground, "Yeah? Good luck with that!"

At this point to two poor men were about to die of laughter.

_What the HELL is so funny?_

"So…you know her?"

The skinny one grunted, "Psh. Oh yeah, that little bitch."

_Calm down, beating him to an absolute pulp won't solve anything. Remember, you need to find Hisana._

"Please. Enlighten me. Where is she?"

"If you're lookin' to buy, I think you're a little late buddy."

_To…buy?_

The fat one sat up, "Don't ya know?"

The skinny one continued, "Ya know, the orphanage she'd lived at? Ole lady sold her this mornin', for a good price too. She sure got some high bidders for that pretty little face."

_What?_

Byakuya felt like he was going to be sick, sweat was running streaming down his whole body, he wanted to throw up. He clenched his fists together and squeezed his eyes shut.

_No….no. NO! NOT MY HISANA!_

"Y..you okay rich boy?" the fat man asked, genuinely concerned.

The skinny man piped in, "Listen, I know she was a steal but, there is another action going on later today. I'm sure you'll find another. Maybe even better, eh?"

"Shut the HELL UP!" Byakuya growled out.

He paced back and forth, clutching his wooden sword.

"I'll get her back. I get her back…." He glared at the two men, "Who bought her?"

"Aizen Sousuke…listen, there ain't no way you're gonna get her back. Ya got any idea who that guy is? Even we ain't dumb enough to mess with fucking Aizen."

"Then I am a fucking idiot."

At that, Byakuya took off running towards squad five's barracks. He had to see him, he had to do something. He couldn't just buy her. What scum he was!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He ran faster than he ever had, and when he knocked on the door, he slid to his knees and clutched his heart.

The door slid open, barely making a sound.

"Yea?" the tall figure looked around, then looked down and spotted him. "Ah…young Kuchiki! What brings you here today?"

Byakuya raised his head looking past the long white robe and into the room behind it, "Hirako-taicho, please forgive my intrusion but it is essential that I speak with you!"

And that's when he saw him, the seemingly perfect fukutaicho cross the room.

"YOU! AIZEN SOSUKE! WHAT THE HE—" Byakuya tried pushing himself past Shinji to get into the room.

Shinji, more than surprised, grabbed Byakuya's arms, and tried to calm him down, "Byakuya! What is going on?"

The lieutenant stepped forward, his glasses glaring in the light, "Yes Kuchiki-san, what has upset you?"

**A/N: **Well, I officially suck! Sorry it took SO SPUER EFFIN LONG for me to update…I was really reallllly busy the rest half of the summer, I went on 12 flights (I'm not even lying…I wish I was). AND, I just got settled back into my senior year, so I've had my plate more than full! But I took a day off for me today and decided to get some shit taken care of! Haha, so yes, sorry for the wait, PLEASE tell me what you think. I really didn't expect it to turn out like this…but okay! :D


End file.
